


life itself

by crud



Series: how to be a human being [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Fluff, Inspired by Music, Kissing, Life Itself, M/M, Pet Names, Slice of Life, confident george, dream being shy for 700 words straight, glass animals - Freeform, specifically life itself by glass animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crud/pseuds/crud
Summary: dream saw his own shadow, cast against george, making him look like he glowed with royal blue, painted all he touched in cerulean.part of dream wished george would paint him as well.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Series: how to be a human being [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010688
Comments: 14
Kudos: 217
Collections: MCYT





	life itself

**Author's Note:**

> for the first few hours that this story was up it had no summary. man.
> 
> this is a heavily edited oc story i wrote nearly 6 months ago. it looks a lot better in this version, let's just leave it at that. my writing was Not Great six months ago.
> 
> if dream or george ever say they don't want to be shipped, i'll take this down.

George slowly reached up, gently holding Dream’s cheeks between his shaking hands. “Oh wow, you know, you’re very pretty.” Dream blushed, leaning into George’s trembling palms.

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“...” Dream didn’t look George in the eyes. That wasn’t abnormal for him, but it did seem to be a little more intentional than usual as heat rose in his cheeks and he tried to force down a smile. “I just- I didn’t expect that.”

George scrunched up his face, his lips twisting into a soft scowl. “What? Really?”

“Y-Yeah…?” Dream hesitated, glancing at George’s eyes, then his forehead, his chin, and finally his mouth, curled into that smile that never failed to make Dream want to kiss it away.

Dream _wanted,_ so badly, not even sure what it was he was after. Staring down at George, at his lips, tinted red from the kisses they’d already shared, bathed in blue from the LED strips above their bed. Dream saw his own shadow, cast against George, making him look like he glowed with royal blue, painted all he touched in cerulean.

Part of Dream wished George would paint him as well.

“Well…” George grinned up at him, the view of them biting his tongue behind slightly parted lips making Dream’s stomach flutter with something he was sure must have been more than butterflies. Hummingbirds, maybe. “I guess I’ll have to tell you more often.”

Dream blinked. Once, twice, five times, as his face flooded with red, heat spreading down his neck in response to what George had said.

George huffed a small laugh through his nose. “What’s that face for, Dream?”

“I… why?” Dream’s scattered thoughts struggled with formulating themselves into words that could be understood.. “Why would you tell me more often?” George pulled Dream’s face a little closer to his own, maybe an inch nearer to one another.

“‘Cause it’s true?” George said it like it was something obvious, his hands steadying just slightly. “You… you’re just so incredibly pretty, Dream. I don’t know how else to explain it.” His eyes were soft, staring up at Dream’s face, not seeking out his eyes, instead focused on the bright red tint to his cheeks, the shaky twist of his lips as he tried to smother a smile, and George found himself beaming. 

Dream let his full weight fall onto George, hiding his face in the other man’s chest and feeling George quiver with near-silent laughter. “How can you just _say_ stuff like that?” He whined. George wrapped his arms around Dream, smiling into his hair.

“I actually find it incredibly easy to tell you the truth. So when I say you look, just… positively ethereal, I’m just being honest.” Dream let out a surprised little puff of air, trying to scoot away from George as if he thought by creating distance, he could escape the shameless compliments coming his way. George tightened his arms around Dream briefly before loosening them enough to let Dream escape; Dream didn’t try to.

“ _George_.”

“ _Dream_.” George snickered. “I can be all sulky too, baby.”

“I’m- this- _baby_?” Dream pulled away, looking down at George, their faces maybe an inch apart. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack?” George grinned at him, an infuriating little smile that really demonstrated how much he was enjoying the effect he had on Dream. 

“Just a little.”  
“You’re awful,” Dream rested his forehead against George’s, his eyes slipping shut. George leaned in close, and when he spoke, Dream could feel his breath against his lips.

“Only for you.”

With that, he finally pressed his lips to Dream’s, their eyes closing as the two grinned against each other’s lips. The kiss was clumsy, awkward as they giggled breathlessly into one another’s mouths, barely keeping themselves under control despite the giddy feeling in both their chests. They pulled back, smiling, leaned back in. This time, it was soft, smooth, and Dream almost wanted to open his eyes, just to see the look on George’s face– was worried he’d make eye contact with George, doing the same. Warmth was all they felt, surrounded by blue and giving red back to the light as they lost themselves in their little haven, all to themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed ! leave a comment and/or a kudos ?
> 
> my twitter is @patroiocus if anyone wants to talk !! <]:D


End file.
